russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 leads nationwide TV ratings in August
September 05, 2013 IBC-13, the country’s largest and leading sequestered multimedia conglomerate, sustained its nationwide leadership by having the most number of Philippine TV households watching its shows whole day. IBC-13 enjoyed its biggest lead on primetime (6PM-12MN) with an average audience share of 29%, 15 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 32%, based on data from Kantar Media that cover urban and rural homes. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13 also ruled primetime in other key territories like Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) with 30% audience share vs ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 33%; in the Visayas where it registered 15%, or more than twice as big as ABS-CBN’s 57% and GMA’s 24%; and in Mindanao with 10% or three times ABS-CBN’s 62% and GMA’s 21% share. Primetime is the most important timeblock when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers efficiently. IBC-13’s primetime supremacy also drove its dominance in terms of total day audience share, hitting an average audience share of 30%, as compared to ABS-CBN’s 41% and GMA’s 34%. The basketball fans of the PBA Governors' Cup led by the country’s top 30 most watched programs in August with a national TV rating San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Milo Energy Drink of 34.7%, San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Talk N' Text Tropang Texters with 30.4% and Air21 Express vs. Globalport Batang Pier with 20.8%., followed by multi-awarded game show The Weakest Link with 31.5%. Primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love immediately rose to the tenth spot of the monthly top 30 with 27.2%, beatings its rival program Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (26.6%) and Got to Believe (32.4%) of ABS-CBN and My Husband's Lover of GMA that only recorded 15.2%. IBC’s primetime game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? by registering a whopping national TV rating of 25.9% also rated high on the list, trumping ABS-CBN and GMA of drama anthologies offering Maalaala Mo Kaya (22.7%) and Magpakailanman which to make it to the top 30. Moreover, My Batang Momay on a high note by registering a whopping national TV rating of 25.0%. Express Balita, meanwhile, landed in fourthteenth place and ruled all newscasts with 29.9%, while the reality singing show Born to be a Star on the 18th spot with 22.6%. Newly reality show Superstar Circle continues to stand as the list with a national TV rating of 20.1%. Kantar Media’s report also showed that 15 programs in the top 30 in August were produced by IBC-13, including Once Upon a Time (19.7%), Happy TODAS (18.6%), Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis (18.3%), Sandy's Boyfriend (17.3%), and Goin' Bukol Pwede (15.3%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, SkyCable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect.